Atrophy
by BlueRedWheresGreen
Summary: The curse wastes away minds and relationships. However, there are far worse things to watch. Hiro/Rin Kyo/Tohru Kyo/Kagura Haru/Kisa Haru/Rin. Alternate timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The End**

**Hiro**

* * *

><p>"Kazuma?" Hiro said loudly, as he moved to Kazuma's sliding door to enter his house. "Kazuma?" he said again, wondering if Kazuma was even home. Hiro hoped Kazuma wasn't, because he did not come to see him. Hiro came to see Rin. It would be easier to slink through the house to see her without stopping and talking to Kazuma. Kazuma would always eye him like he was looking right through Hiro. Hiro didn't like that.<p>

Hiro heard Kunnimitsu muttering in the office. The door was closed meaning he was probably on the phone for who knows what reason. Hiro did not care, he was careful to walk quitely as to not stop and talk to Kunnimitsu either. Hiro did not feel much like making small talk. He wanted to see Rin. Actually, he had been dying to see Rin. He had gotten a phone call. Rin said she was feeling ill and she wanted Hiro to come. So, Hiro dutifully came to care for her. It was easier to do that if Kazuma wasn't around.

_"But what if she's worse then usual?" _thought Hiro. _"It might actually be easier to have him around if she is." _Hiro then felt slightly ashamed of himself for wishing Kazuma wasn't home. Because he might be able to help.

"Rin?" Hiro called softly into her door at the back of Kazuma's house. "Rin?" Hiro said again waiting for answer.

"Mhhm." came loudly from the other side of the door.

"I'm coming in." Hiro announced. He open the sliding door. Rin was laying face down in her pillow. half asleep. Hiro sat down on the bed and stroked her back. "I'm here, Isuzu." Hiro said. Rin looked up and scoffed.

"You should have come sooner." Rin said.

"I'm sorry, I had just gotten home from school." Hiro said, still in his school uniform.

"I want to go somewhere. Go tell Kazuma we're going on a walk." Rin said sternly, looking up from the pillow.

"Not right now. You look pale." Hiro said quietly.

"Please? I'm sick of staying inside." Rin pleaded. Then she sat up slightly. Suddenly her back arched. After a second of making retching noises red liquid spilt out of her mouth and onto the bed and Hiro.

"Oh god!" said Hiro, standing up with a start. He pulled her hair out of her face until she was done. "Turn over and I'll be right back." Hiro said while stroking her hair. He stood up as Rin turned over on her back. Hiro slid open the door and called for Kazuma and Kunnimitsu. Now he was really hoping Kazuma was home. This would be easier to deal with if he was here. Hiro noted the poof of smoke that appeared as he walked out the door.

_"I'm so sorry, Isuzu. I'm sorry. I love you. Please be okay." _Thought Hiro as he took off down the hall.

"Hiro!" Kazuma called for him.

* * *

><p>AN: I am a somewhat new writer. Constructive critisim appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Twelve: Hiro

A/N: This story has somewhat of an alternate timeline. The story begins with Hiro around the same time Tohru moves into Shigure's house. The crew from Shigure's house will be featured later in the story, haha. Since different events happen character relationships and certain things will be different then actual Fruits Basket.

**Twelve: Hiro**

Hiro hung half way out the window on the second floor of a house on the Sohma Estate. Akito's house. Akito had called Hiro and Hatsuharu to see him. Akito always had called the younger Zodiac to see him before they went back to school after New Years. Today was Hiro and Hatsuharu's turn. Hiro leaned out the window, to feel the cold air, waiting for Akito's time with Haru to be over. Hiro was bored, so he was passing the time by watching the outside. Kids were running around and playing in the grass. He wondered who's kids they were. Hiro leaned more and more out of the window, observing the laughing kids, playing in what was left of the half melted snow.

"Hiro! You're going to fall out the window if you lean out anymore.' said one of Akito's maids. She scratched his neck when she grabbed the coller of his shirt forcefully to pull him out of the window. "You can go outside and play after you meet with Master Akito." she said rather sternly.

"I'm twelve years old! I don't 'play'." Hiro said. Hiro was frustrated at being treated like a child. He was barely the youngest out of the Zodiac. Kisa was a few months older. Hiro was twelve. He didn't want to 'play' little kids played. Hiro wanted to be treated like an adult. He was going to start middle school in the spring and he didn't know why no one acted like it. Hiro liked to read. The only reason he was restless right now was because Akito was taking too long with the damn cow. He had been waiting for an hour outside Akito's room.

"What does he talk about with Haru anyway?" Hiro thought to himself.

Then Hiro noticed The maid was still breaking down his neck. "Hiro go sit down. As a member of the Zodiac you must behave yourself in front of the head of the Sohma Family." she huffed.

Hiro rolled his eyes. The old bat walked down the hall to go do whatever it is old bats do. The collar of Hiro's shirt was torn by her yanking it. "You'd think she'd be more respectful towards a member of the Zodiac." Hiro thought.

After a few more minutes of waiting Haru came out of Akito's room. There wasn't a whole lot of expression on Haru's face. Which didn't really mean anything since this was Haru. Haru look somewhat unkempt today, Hiro noticed. Haru noticed Hiro was taking note of this and responded to his silence with "I got lost yesterday." he said as he pulled a small leaf out of his white hair. Haru then ruffled Hiro's hair and said "Your turn, Hiro." as Haru stalked off with the same vacant expression he usually has on his face.

Hiro stood up from his chair, took a deep breath (these meetings with Akito always made Hiro nervous), exhaled and walked ino Akito's room. Akito was perched on the windowsill opposite from the door. Akito turned to smile at Hiro. "Thank you for coming." Akito smiled while saying. "I am so happy." Akito moved foreword from the windowsill to hug him. After Akito embraced him they both sinked down to the floor. Now, sitting on the floor Akito smiled and asked "How has the last few weeks been, Hiro? It's too long since I've seen you."

Hiro frowned. He knew he wasn't supposed to make Akito miss him. "I'm sorry, Akito." Hiro said.

Akito lay across the floor. "So, My little Hiro, have you seen Kisa lately? I've heard you've been spending a lot of time together." Akito said.

"Um, yeah, I guess, yes. I like Kisa." Hiro said. Honestly. Kisa was his best friend. "I love Kisa, Akito."

The smile left Akito's face. "I want you to come visit me soon Hiro. This weekend. You can go now." Akito said suddenly.

Hiro shrugged. He was a bit confused that Akito was sending him away so early into the meeting. He had Haru for well over an hour. Hiro told Akito goodbye and took off own the hall. Hiro made sure to avoid the bossy old maids.

Hiro began to make his way across the Sohma Estate to his parents house. Hiro thought of things he could do for fun tonight. He had spent all day in Akito's house. "Why didn't Akito just tell us to come at different times if he was going to keep me waiting outside the entire time."

Hiro continued his way to his parents house. He turned a corner. He almost home now. Walking across the 'Inside' of the Sohma Estate from Akito's home to Hiro's home was almost a straight shot.

As Hiro was walking he heard someone call his name, He look towards his left and Kisa was smiling an waving. He stopped as she approached. "Hi, Hiro." She greeted she smiled. "Are you going home?" She asked. Hiro nodded. Kisa smiled and continue to chit-chat with Hiro.

"Did you have a nice time with Akito?" Kisa asked.

"Oh yeah. Tons of fun." Hiro responded sarcastically.

Kisa noticed Hiro's sarcasm. Kisa frowned. "I more wanted to know if Akito was in a good mood."

"He was in okay mood, I guess." Hiro responded. "He sent me away after a few minutes."

"Oh, he didn't do that to me." Said Kisa. "Was he not feeling well? I wish he'd send me away early."

Kisa and Hiro said their goodbyes when Hiro and Kisa reached Kisa's house. Hiro continue down the street to his house. Hiro began to wonder if he had said something to upset Akito. He could barely even remember what was said. Hiro knew he didn't say anything offensive. He politely answered Akito's questions an sat with him like he was taught to do.

"What went wrong? Does Akito usually send people away? The meetings usually last an hour, at least." Hiro thought to himself. "Maybe it wasn't me." thought Hiro.

Hiro kept walking, trying to convince himself that he didn't anger Akito. Akito didn't look angry when Hiro left. That's why he was confused. "Wait." Hiro thought to himself. Hiro ha realized something. "Maybe Haru upset him. Or maybe he was warn out from talking to Haru." Yeah, that seemed like something that could happen. "I'll go ask Haru before I go home, just to make sure." Hiro thought to himself. Hiro wanted to know why he was sent away. Maybe Haru could help him with that. Hiro didn't want to be responsible for angering the head of the family. Even thought he wasn't exactly sure the consequences would be. He mostly only heard the rumors of the consequences.

Hiro was so close to his house but he turned around and walked in the direction of Haru's house. Hiro walked fast. He wanted to get there as soon as possible to know weather or not he had upset Akito.

He got to Haru's house very quick. He had been to Haru's house many times before. Hiro knocked on the door. He wait for two minutes no one answered. He knocked again. Another two minutes. No one answered. Hiro then realized there was no way Haru's parents were home from work this early. But where would Haru be? Hiro thought maybe he should see if the door was unlocked to at least see if Haru was home. Besides there was no way Haru would be angry or turn black at Hiro letting himself in.

Hiro entered the house and shouted "Hello? Haru? Are you home?" Hiro heard laughing coming from Haru's room. "Maybe someone else is over" Hiro thought. Hiro walked down the hall towards Haru room. He heard more whispering and talking as he got closer.

When Hiro reached Haru's room at the end of the hall Hiro opened Haru's bed room door and entered the room. Hiro saw Haru and Isuzu on Haru's bed. Haru was sitting upright and Isuzu was comfortably sitting on his lap while Haru held her.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Hiro said. While this was unexpected it wasn't particularly shocking. Haru and Isuzu spent a lot of time together an Hiro had never really thought about what they were up to before but now that he saw them together it made more sense. Hiro was mostly shocked and uncomfortable walking in on an intimate moment. Or at least it seemed like one to him. Hiro was only twelve and being cursed by the zodiac he had not had many opportunities to hug girls and especially not in the way Haru was holding Isuzu. Isuzu looked more uncomfortable then Hiro felt though. Haru did not looked phased.

"No it's okay Hiro." said Hiro.

"No, it is not okay." said Isuzu meekly.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to ask Haru a question." said Hiro.

"Haru, he'll tell Akito. Akito will get mad!" said Isuzu who was panicking.

"Rin, Hiro isn't three." sai Haru

"It wasn't what it looks like anyway!" said Isuzu, still panicking. "I need to leave!" She suddenly announced. Isuzu stood up, grabbed her jack and bag in the corner and took off. As Haru started to call after but he did not move to run after her.

Haru look up from the bed at Hiro. "It's obvious that you put it together pretty fast." said Haru.

Hiro simply nodded.

"She's okay. She's just scared about getting in trouble. All of it is kind of a secret." said Haru, very matter of factly.

Hiro was not exactly sure what 'All of it' meant but nodded just the same. Hiro was sure walking into Haru's house and doing whatever he wanted would be fine but Hiro didn't mean to upset anyone. Hiro was a bit of a trouble maker but he didn't want to make anyone's day awkward. "I'm sorry your girlfriend left." said Hiro. Hiro decided to not be rude to Haru, now was not a good time to deal with Black Haru, Hiro knew that.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll go see her tonight. Just make sure you don't tell anyone." said Haru.

"No, I won't." said Hiro.

"Since you're here you might as well ask me your question." said Haru as he got up to change shirts. Haru must have been cold as he put on a sweatshirt.

Hiro had forgotten his question for about two seconds now. "Oh, um, Haru?" Hiro said as Haru turned from the dresser to look at him. "I think I upset Akito and I don't know why. He sent me away after only a few minutes." Hiro said.

"Iunno, Hiro. He didn't seem upset with me." said Haru. "What did you talk about?"

"Um, not a whole lot." said Hiro, trying to remember. "Kisa, he asked me about Kisa." said Hiro finally.

Haru frowned. "Akito doesn't like that, you know. Talking about girls. Even if they're in the Zodiac." said Haru. "What did you say about Kisa?"

"He asked me about Kisa and I was honest! We're supposed to be honest with Akito!" said Hiro, frustrated.

"Nah, it's probably okay since he asked." said Haru seemingly unconcerned. "I'm sure it's fine. Maybe he was tired. It's hard to tell with Akito. It simply could have been that he was hungry." said Haru. "Hey, did he ask you to come back?" asked Haru.

"Yeah, he did. Next week, actually." answered Hiro.

"Yeah, he's probably fine." said Haru.

"Oh, okay." said Hiro.

"Is that all?" asked Haru. "Do you need anything else?"

"No. I'm good." said Hiro. He was relieved by what Haru had told him. Hiro felt very reassured.

"Okay, I need to get some stuff done before I go see Rin, so you should get going." answered Haru. "But you should be careful about what you say about Kisa. Like you didn't go into too much detail did you?" asked Haru.

"No, none at all." answered Hiro.

"Yeah, and he didn't say anything right then. You're probably okay, Hiro." said Haru as he walked over to Hiro and ruffled his hair. Haru was much taller and bigger then him, Hiro noticed. "Go home, I'll see you later." said Haru. "And remember to not mention Rin to anyone. Because that could get all three of us into real trouble if you're not careful." said Haru quietly.

"Okay, I won't. Thank you, Hatsuharu." said Hiro, turning to leave.

"Bye, Hiro." said Haru closing his door.

All in all. Hiro was still slightly worried but Haru was probably right.


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort: Hatsuharu

**Comfort: Hatsuharu**

* * *

><p>Hatsuharu had made it home after a strange couple of days. Last Sunday, Hatsuharu had set out to go visit Sensei's house. It had been quite a while since he had seen Yuki and wanted to visit him, seeing how Yuki skipped New Years. He also wanted to see Kyo and challenge him to a fight, which he was originally planning to do New Years but Kyo had skipped out with Yuki. Haru had heard that they both skipped to spend the holiday with Tohru Honda. So Haru also thought that his visit would be a good chance to become acquainted with her. Hatsuharu was interested to meet her. He wanted to see if what Momiji had been saying was true. Tohru Honda seemed to all be he talked about anymore.<p>

Unfortunately, Haru got lost. He ended up in the middle of town on the streets somewhere. After two nights of literally sleeping on the sidewalk, he ran into Tohru Honda herself. They were on a endurance run and Kyo an Yuki followed soon after. He finally go to challenge Kyo to a fight. Haru had a hard time dealing with Kyo's temper and Haru went black. Haru is ashamed of his black side and especially after Yuki's asthma acted up. Haru did not like the blank spots it caused in his mind. The elder members of the Sohma family say the last Ox had a similar problem but Haru wondered if it was as severe for the last Ox as it was for him. Haru did remember turning into his Ox form to carry Yuki back to Sensei's house. It had caused quite a scene but it was quickest way out of the situation without calling the main house.

Hatsuharu did get to spend some time with Yuki and Tohru Honda when they got back to Sensei's house. At the end of the night Hatori had came to pick Haru up and also to see Shigure and Kyo who had come down with colds. For some reason they were playing cars outside the school, Haru wasn't listening so he didn't catch the details.

Hatori had dropped Hatsuharu off at his parents house but neither of his parents were home. According to Hatori, his parents were worried when he didn't come home Sunday night but this wasn't the first time this had happened so it wasn't a huge panic or anything. Haru left a voice mail on both of their cell phones telling them he was alive and that he would see them tonight when they got home from work or whatever it was they did.

"Mom and Dad spend a lot of time together." thought Haru. It was ture. His parents were very close and very much in love but were somewhat distant to Haru. "Their way of dealing with the curse."

Hatsuharu stopped on the way up to his front door. "I turn into a cow." he thought to himself. Haru then let out a small laugh. He never thought of how strange it was that he got a cow of all things. Yuki was a rat and Sensei was a dog. Those kind of made sense in a way but Hatsuharu was blessed with being a cow. He was angry over being the cow as a kid. He wondered why this had never occurred to him then. Back then he was just angry about the Rat story.

"I need to visit Rin." Haru remembered in the middle of his laugh. Instead of going into his empty house, he turned around to walk to the house where Rin lived with Kagura and Kagura's mother, Chiyo. Rin would probably be upset with him. He hadn't called his girlfriend in three days after all. Haru doubted she would want to sleep with him tonight.

Rin had been upset ever since Hiro walked in on them cuddling. Wasn't a big deal as far as Haru thought but Rin was growing more and more paranoid about him telling Akito and having them get in trouble. Hiro was smart and they were all aware of the incident with Hatori's eye. Hiro wouldn't tell because Haru had asked him not to tell.

Now that he was thinking about it, Haru remembered the things Hiro was saying a few weeks ago. Akito asking questions about Kisa seemed strange but Haru thought since Akito had brought it up things should be okay. Akito wouldn't have that kind reaction to something he brought up. Hiro didn't tell him anything in detail either, Hiro said. The more Haru thought about it, the more he thought he should have another talk with Hiro. Just to be safe. Haru would hate for Akito to hurt Hiro or Kisa.

Haru got to Kagura's house and walked around to the back of the house to knock on Rin's window. It was usually like this. Why bother Chiyo and Kagura when they were busy? Also, it was part of Hatsuharu's half hearted attempts to keep their relationship secret.

Hatsuharu tapped on Rin's window. He could see through the slit in the curtains that she was laying face down on a pillow on her bed. Haru tapped again and this time Rin noticed. Rin sat up and walked to the window to open it.

"Where have you been these past three days?" Rin asked Haru with a little anger in her tone.

"Visiting Sensei." said Haru, climbing through the window.

"Don't give me that look." said Rin.

"I'm not giving you a look." said Haru, slightly confused.

"You could of called, you know." said Rin. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry. I came to see you before I left but Chiyo said you were sick and sleeping." said Haru.

"Chiyo told me." said Rin waving her hand. "You could have still called though." said Rin as she sat down on the bed.

"My cell phone broke." said Haru. Haru was lying but he had really just forgotten to call her. Haru felt guilty. He didn't mean to be so forgetful.

"Oh." said Rin.

"Are you mad at me?" said Haru sitting down on the bed next to her. She seemed slightly more angry then she usually is in these kinds of situations.

"Yes! You left me alone for three whole days!" said Rin, angrily. "I've been so scared!"

"Why?" asked Haru. Haru had no idea why Rin would be this freaked out.

"Hiro! He knows Haru! He'll tell!" said Rin.

"Oh." said Haru. "Rin, Hiro isn't going to tell. I talked to him. He understands what would happen if he told Akito. He has no reason too. You're being paranoid. Besides, Hiro is my friend." said Haru, reaching his hand and pulling Rin into a hug. Haru wondered why she was never this paranoid about Kagura telling.

"No I'm not! Have you heard about Kisa?" said Rin.

"What about Kisa?" asked Haru.

"Kagura told me she saw bruises on her face yesterday! While you were gone!" exclaimed Rin.

"Where did she get them?" asked Haru.

"Akito!" answered Rin.

Haru was worried. He would ask after Kisa when he sees Hiro tomorrow. He might go see Kisa himself but Haru thought it might look like he was sticking his nose in all the wrong places, especially if Akito really did beat Kisa. It was like Kagura and to a lesser extent, Rin to jump to the worst possible conclusion, though.

Rin, however continued to rave and rant about Kisa getting hit and Hiro knowing about their relationship. Haru stayed silent. There was nothing he could do about anything of those things today. The more Haru thought about it he couldn't really do anything about it ever. Akito decided everything. So, to get Rin to shut up, Haru pulled her face foreword and kissed her.

Rin pushed Haru away, but Haru pushed back harder. Rin's torso was pushed down and laying flat on the bed. Hatsuharu climbed on top of her and started kissing her again. Rin relented and kissed back. Haru decided to waste no more time, he put his hand on Rin's stomach and slide it up her shirt. Haru then tried to remove it. Rin wasn't letting hi but she continued to kiss Haru. So Haru went the opposite way and he slide his hand down her pants. Rin then pushed Haru and said "Stop."

"What's wrong?" asked Haru sitting up.

"Kagura and Chiyo are home." said Rin.

"That hasn't ever stopped us before." said Haru.

"But we need to start being more careful." said Rin.

"Rin, they know. They just don't say anything." said Haru who was mildly frustrated, but was trying not to let it show.

"Please Haru, Not tonight." said Rin.

"Okay. Not tonight." agreed Haru, even though he didn't want too.

"Actually" said Rin slowly. "Maybe you should go home now."

"What? Why?" asked Haru, getting more frustrated.

"Because Chiyo and Kagura are home and we need to be more careful." said Rin.

Hatsuharu didn't feel like getting into an argument and had enough of Rin's paranoia anyway.

"Okay." he said simply while getting yup to leave.

"I'll call you tomorrow." said Rin, who stood up and gave Haru a kiss before he slide out her bedroom window. Rin closed it behind him.

Haru had been hoping for sex but you could only have so much in one day and he had already saw Yuki. His attempts to comfort Rin's worry didn't go so well either. Sometime with Rin it was best to just let her go and try again tomorrow. Tonight was one of those times.

Haru started walking back to his house and decide to go see Hiro before he left for school tomorrow morning but then Haru saw Hiro in front of his house.

"Haru!" Hiro called out. "I need to talk to you."

"It's cold. Let go inside first." Haru answered. "You could have went inside and waited for me."

"I knocked and no one answered so I decided to come back later." said Hiro.

Haru supposed Hiro was shy about walking into his house now. They walked into the house.

"What is it, Hiro?" asked Haru.

"Kisa! It's Kisa! She's been hit and she won't talk to me!" said Hiro. Hiro was very worried.

"How do you know?" asked Haru.

"She has marks on her face. It happened while you were gone." said Hiro.

"Did you talk to her?" asked Haru

"No, she won't talk to me." said Hiro.

"I see." said Haru. So Rin wasn't freaking out about completely nothing. Haru felt bad for getting annoyed at her. "Do you think it was Akito?" asked Haru.

"Yes." said Hiro slowly.

Hiro knew what he had done. Haru knew he would more careful next time. Haru didn't want to beat him up about it anymore. It was also getting late and he should probably send Hiro off.

"Hiro, you didn't think answering Akito's question truthfully would make this happen. Don't start thinking it's your fault." said Haru "Be more carful and please, please don't tell him anything else." said Haru.

"Yeah I know, I just don't know if Kisa knows why or if she hates me or not or if I should tell her." said Hiro.

"She probably doesn't know you said anything. I doubt she hates you. Just try talking to her and you can tell her later if you want. But that might solicite some bad reactions from her. You know, with the whole blaming thing and all." said Haru.

"I already tried to talk to her. She won't." said Hiro. "But I need to tell her who was responsible. I just hope it doesn't keep happening."

"It'll be okay Hiro." said Haru giving Hiro a quick pat on the back. Haru took off his coat in the entry way and started taking off his shoes. "How about trying again in a few days? Or not asking questions about the bruising immediately. Maybe the worrying scares her off." said Haru.

"Yeah. I'll try that in a few days." said Hiro. "Hey? Where have you been anyway?" asked Hiro.

Haru decided to give him a short answer. "Visiting Yuki. I got lost on the way." said Haru.

"Oh." said Hiro simply giving a nod.

"Anyway, it's starting to get late and I haven't had a whole lot of sleep. You should go home." said Haru.

"Okay yeah." said Hiro.

"We'll talk in a few days. I would say tomorrow but I have, eh, you know, Rin." said Haru.

"Yeah." said Hiro giving a nod. "I'll see you later." said Hiro, turning around and leaving. "Bye Haru."

"Bye, Hiro." said Haru, opening the door for Hiro and shutting it for him.

Haru walked to his room. Hatsuharu decided to visit Kisa tomorrow after school, just to see for himself, even though he knew he shouldn't. Then he decided that he should try to spend some time with Rin to make up for the time he was gone. Maybe in between there he could visit Momiji and tell him about his visit to Sensei's house. The whole stary would probably amuse Momiji.

Hatsuharu did think to himself that maybe he should have done a better job at comforting Hiro. Then again, he didn't seem outwordly upset.


End file.
